Items
Items will help you to defeat your enemies in Pocket Legends. They can increase your character's attributes, provide protection and increase the damage of your attack. Characters can carry up to 50 items initially and can purchase more slots using Platinum. Items need to be equipped to gain their benefit. Types of Item There are currently six types of item that can be equipped: Helmets Helmets are worn on the head and provide protection by increasing the armor stat. Helmets can be worn with any other kind of armor or weapon. Vanity helmets override the appearance of standard helmets. To see your helmet you must first unequip any vanity helmet you may be wearing. There is also a game option you can set to always hide your helmet so your face can always be seen. Enchantress helmets are usually called cowls whereas an archer's are called snowcaps or derbys. Armor Armor is worn on the body provides protection by increasing the armor stat. Like helmets, armor can be worn with any other kind of item. Robes and cloths are types of armor suitable for an enchantress whereas an archer's armor is usually leather. Chain and plate mail require a warrior's strength to use. You need to turn edit off Shields Shields are worn on one arm and provide protection by increasing the armor stat. Shields cannot be equipped with two-handed, long range or dual-wield weapons. Enchantresses use bracers, archers use wings and warriors use bucklers and full shields. Weapons Weapons come in a variety of types. One handed weapons such as swords, axes, wands and daggers can only hit enemies at very close range but they can be used with a shield. Short range weapons such as darts and talons can also be used with shields but can hit enemies a short distance away. Two handed weapons such as swords, axes, hammers and staffs cannot be used with a shield but deal considerably more damage than their one handed versions. Long range weapons such as bows and crossbows also can't be used with a shield but they can hit enemies a long distance away. Dual wield weapons such as some daggers and swords can't be used with shields but deal a lot of damage to enemies at close range like one handed weapons. Rings Rings are worn on the hand and can be equipped with any other item. Like any other type of item, only one ring can be equipped at a time. Rings provide one or more bonuses to stats such as increased chances to hit or better mana regeneration. Currently rings can only be bought in the Platinum Store. Vanity Helmets and Shields Vanity items are decorative items that can be bought for Platinum, dropped by enemies, awarded for completing Quests or given out at special events. Vanities don't usually add any bonuses to stats apart from small amounts of armor but they may have special powers (such as the Big Luck vanity item that acts like a permanent Elixir of Luck). One vanity helment and one vanity shield may be equipped at a time. Most vanities cannot be traded in the Consignment Shop. Item Colors Items are color-coded by their strength and rarity. The lower down the list the color is, the more powerful and valuable the item will be. *Trash - Grey - these are often broken weapons or rusty armors *Common - White - these are ordinary weapons and pieces of armor with no special bonuses *Uncommon - Orange - these are weapons or armors that add a bonus to a stat such as extra damage or armor strength *Rare - Green - these are better items with one or two bonuses to stats *Epic - Blue/Purple - these are good items, especially at low levels and provide good stat bonuses *Legendary - Pink - these are the rarest type of item and have good bonuses, usually including health and mana regeneration *Elite - Dark Purple - these are elite items for level 76+ very powerful items for elite members (those items are really really really hard to get from bosses!) Items are dropped by monsters when they are killed, given as rewards in Quests and can be traded for as well. You can also buy items from stores spread out over the world map. Purple and Pinks are usually only dropped by bosses and sub-bosses, but on occasion, a normal enemy may drop a pink or purple item. The stats of an item improve as it's color goes up. So a green Scorpion Helm will have better stats than a white Scorpion Helm. The very best legendary items are called Premium Pinks which are usually items that form part of an Item Set. Item Drops When an enemy is killed there is a random chance of it dropping an item. Each type of enemy has a different list of items that it could drop and when it dies a random entry on the list is chosen and given to a player. Each player near the killed enemy gets a separate chance to receive a dropped ite Imagine that an enemy has a drop list that has 100 entries. The first 20 entries are empty, the next 30 contain white items, the next 20 contain orange items, the next 16 contain green items, the next 10 contain blue items and the final 4 contain pink items. The drop list looks something like this: For each player that is near the enemy that has died the game picks a random number between 1 and 100. The player then receives the item at that location in the drop list. If the number is 20 or less then the player gets nothing, if the number is between 21 and 50 the player gets a white and so on. The chance of getting a pink in this example is only 4 out of 100, or 4%. That means that on average a player should expect to have to kill 25 of that enemy type to get a pink item but because it is random it could happen quicker or longer than that. It's important to remember that the items are randomly chosen from the enemy's drop list. It doesn't matter how many players are in the dungeon, each nearby player gets a separate number generated for them. There are two Elixirs that can improve your chances of getting a good item drop: the Elixir of Luck and the Lucky 'Lixir and one vanity item, the Big Luck. These give the player a chance of re-rolling on the enemy's drop list (25% chance for the Elixir of Luck, 35% for the Lucky 'Lixir and 15% for the Big Luck). This means that when an enemy is killed the game checks to see if the item has been triggered. If it is then the game generates a second random number and if that number is higher than the first then item in the second number's position on the drop list is given to the player instead. There are lots of myths and superstitions about item drops: * "Wearing the Big Luck vanity takes drops away from other players": false - every player gets a separate chance to roll on the drop list regardless if one, all or nobody is wearing the Big Luck vanity * "There is a quota of drops per day or per person": false - every time an enemy dies there is the same chance as always to receive an item drop * "The player who deals the most damage gets the best drop": false - the roll on the drop list is completely random * "Wearing a pink makes it more likely to get a pink item": false - the roll on the drop list is completely random Category:Guides